Training Mishap
by Mystic Dragon
Summary: One-shot. Slight KakaIru. Naruto-verse with Ranma elements. Iruka has a long, hard laugh at the unfortunate situation that his boyfriend managed to get himself, and his team, into after a disastrous training trip to the cursed springs of Jusenkyou.


Welp, let's start with the annoying, yet needed, disclaimer. I don't own Naruto! Nor do I own Ranma 1/2. I just mess around with the characters.

This was written for the April Fool's Crossover Day at the KakaIru LJ community...I just now got around to posting it here. The idea was to place Kakashi and Iruka (and perhaps other characters) in another fandom-verse. It was quite fun, and entertaining, as well.

This is still Naruto...just with the curses of Ranma mixed in. Timeline...sometime before Sasuke left.

Notes...I used a Chinese/English dictionary to get the names for the springs. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the word for "velociraptor", so I had to go with the Chinese word for "dinosaur". Same with "werewolf"...I went with "Man" and "Wolf" put together. I don't even pretend to speak Chinese, and the only word I really know in Chinese is "Nihao". So, yea...

* * *

Training Mishap

Iruka couldn't stop laughing. Some of it was directed at his boyfriend…okay, _most_ of it was directed at his boyfriend.

But the rest was directed at the three…things…behind said boyfriend.

"I don't want to say 'I told you so'…" Iruka finally managed to get out to his sulking boyfriend in between his chuckles. "…but…_I told you so_!"

Kakashi scowled, which was quite difficult with a muzzle.

"What was it I had said, when you told me about that training trip you were thinking of for your team to help them with teamwork?" Iruka took on a mock-thoughtful pose.

The…creatures…behind Kakashi weren't nearly as amused. The platypus chittered in an almost angry fashion, and the rabbit started to turn to leave.

That was interrupted when the velociraptor put its foot down on the little white bunny to hold it in place with a toothy grin.

"Oh, right!" Iruka chuckled at the display behind the odd looking creature that was his boyfriend. "I said: It's dangerous, and is rumored to be cursed. With the way your team gets along, that would be the worst place to possibly take them."

One of the creatures growled.

Probably his boyfriend.

Iruka just laughed again. "Alright, alright…so, you all got caught in that rain storm on your way back in, then?"

Nods from the various creatures, including the bunny, who had sat on his haunches once free of the raptor and proceeded to pout as best as a rabbit could.

"I know you can talk, Kakashi…" Iruka grinned at the bipedal wolf. "Would you like to tell me exactly what happened so I can bring you all to Tsunade-sama and see if we can't find a cure?"

The man-wolf snorted. "Unlikely. The guide was _quite_ insistent that there was no cure."

Iruka shrugged and turned to the incredulous other Chuunin that had the unfortunate task of mission room duty that day. "I'll be taking Team Seven to another room to get the story, then over to Tsunade-sama. Can you handle things here?"

The poor Chuunin merely nodded.

Iruka indicated for the horde of animals to follow him as he led them to an empty room near the mission room. "Alright. So…who's who, and who fell into what? Let's start with that. Oh, and get used to laughter…I'm sure Tsunade-sama will laugh her head off when she hears about _this_ one."

A snort, which was most likely a snicker, came from the velociraptor.

"You know who I am…" the only one with human speaking capabilities, the large werewolf with a hitai-ate that hung over its left eye, sighed. "I, apparently, was hit with Nanlangnichuan water."

"Werewolf." Iruka didn't pretend to be fluent in Chinese, but he had a better grasp of the language than any other Chuunin, and even some Jounin.

Kakashi the werewolf nodded. "Yes. And let me tell you, I nearly didn't get a curse. This is thanks to the carnivore behind me, who thought to make sure that I got something out of this trip, as well…his words, not mine."

"Which one? You _do_ know that a platypus is a carnivore, too, right?" Iruka leaned against the wall with an amused grin.

The werewolf blinked. "Platypus? Is that what she is? I thought she fell into something like 'duck sitting on beaver while chasing otter'…"

Iruka had to muffle his laughter, as the platypus behind them looked about ready to commit homicide.

"The guide called it…uh…something like Yazuishounichuan."

"Yes, Kakashi…" Iruka replied with a grin. "That would be 'platypus'. And, I take it the platypus is Sakura…"

Said animal nodded miserably.

"Huh…" Kakashi hummed, then shook his head. "Anyway, the raptor behind me is Naruto. He fell into Konlongnichuan."

The velociraptor gave Iruka a toothy grin and a wave with a very sharp claw.

"Well, him throwing water on you is one of the lesser evils he could have done, I'd like to remind you…" Iruka mused, then turned to the very disgruntled rabbit. "Then…don't tell me…this is…?"

"Yep!" Kakashi grinned. "That cute little bunny…"

Said bunny bit down on Kakashi's furry foot…then pulled back, as the most it had been able to do was get a mouthful of fur.

The raptor was almost on its back in roared laughter. The bunny glared at the raptor, but knew better than to bite the one with teeth and claws.

"Lishunichuan." Kakashi chuckled.

Iruka finally managed to face the group after having another laugh at their expense. Really, it was his boyfriend's fault for not listening to him…

One would think the Jounin would take the word of the teacher with geographical knowledge that also included lore and myths.

"Okay…now, before I find some hot water and Tsunade-sama, there's only one more thing I want to know…" Iruka opened the door to lead the circus of animals out.

"What's that?" Kakashi knew he was in for even more teasing when they were out of earshot of the kids…not to mention what their Hokage would say about it…

Once she picked herself off the floor, that is.

Wow, that could be bad, Kakashi figured…he could go to jail if he killed their Hokage from laughter.

The wolf shook his head and turned his attention to Iruka, who had said something while he was daydreaming. "Come again?"

"Just how, exactly, does a platypus drown?"

**END**


End file.
